


Secret Sex

by StephHoechlin



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Sex, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 21:12:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14434191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StephHoechlin/pseuds/StephHoechlin
Summary: Being in a relationship with your boss can be difficult, but secret meetings in his office can be worth the risk.





	Secret Sex

You’d worked at MACUSA for around three years; and you were also in a secret relationship with your boss Percival Graves which had been going for almost two. Currently you were sat in the office you shared with another, who was out at the present time, reading over paperwork when a knock sounded from the open doorway; looking up to see the handsome man you secretly called yours. 

“My office, ten minutes.” He said; a small barely there smirk gracing his lips as you looked at him, knowing immediately what was running through his mind.

“Yes, Mr Graves.” You replied, smiling at the way he shuddered lightly before walking away; gathering the papers in front of you to place safely into the top drawer of your desk, making sure everything was put away before slowly heading for the office you knew all too well. You arrived a few minutes after him and knocked on the closed door, hearing him call to enter which had you slipping inside and shutting it once more behind you; making sure to lock it so the both of you wouldn’t be disturbed. “You wanted to see me, sir?” You laced a hint of seduction into your tone, walking towards him when he motioned you to; leaning over his desk which had his hand grabbing your jaw and pulling your face to his; kissing you deeply to which you released a small muffled moan from the action.

“Get over here.” He growled, smiling as you complied; hurrying around the desk as his hand was linked with yours, placing yourself on his lap. “I’ve missed you.” He mumbled, leaning his forehead on your shoulder as his arms wound around your waist; making you smile as you brushed your fingers through his hair, kissing the side of his head.

“We’ve both been busy.” You hummed a light laugh as his hands trailed up your legs under your dress, bunching the material up at your hips; wrapping your arms around his neck as you pushed yourself down on him, grinding down on the lump in his trousers which had him groaning. His fingers reached under you and rubbed you through the material of your panties, moaning beside his ear at his touch as his actions had you dampening the thin clothing; feeling his lips curve upwards into a smile as his mouth brushed the side of your neck.

“You’re wet for me already.” His teeth scraped against the edge of your jaw, letting you push yourself closer to his hand to get more friction; kissing you sweetly once his mouth reached your lips. He gently pushed you off his lap so you were standing in front of him; both of his hands disappearing up the skirt of your dress and hooking his fingers into the waistband of your panties, dragging them down your legs and prompting you to step out of them. “Up on my desk, sweetheart.” He instructed huskily, making you sit on the free space of his desk; watching with your teeth latched onto your bottom lip as he moved his chair to sit in front of you, eliciting a breathy moan at the feel of his rough fingers smoothly gliding up your legs. His fingers made contact with your slick folds, rubbing lightly and smirking at the shudder that ran through you; flicking your dress up so you were fully exposed to him. “I haven’t tasted you in a while.”

Your breathing hitched as he lowered his face towards the heat between your thighs, feeling his warm breath fanning across your wetness before he slowly licked a long stripe straight between your slick folds; forcing you to muffle the loud moan that escaped you. His hands grasped your thighs and kept your legs parted as he continued to pleasure you with his tongue, letting your eyes slip shut and enjoy the feeling as he pressed his tongue into your wet entrance; your breathing heavy and soft moans slipping past your lips every so often. Your head lolled back and you dropped down to lean on your elbows as his tongue slipped up to your already swollen clit; two of his long fingers entering you and curling slightly as he pumped them at a slow and even pace. You released a small whimper as his lips enclosed around the sensitive bud, sucking as his tongue continued to flick over it; gripping his hair and keeping him close to you as you could feel yourself nearing release. He moaned as your fingers yanked on his hair; the vibrations sending you teetering over the edge and you bit down harshly on your bottom lip to prevent from being too loud and risking you getting caught, clamping down on his fingers as your muscles contracted as your orgasm washed over you. Once the feeling eased a little you slumped and released the hold you had on your lover, making him stand from the chair and lean over you; pressing his mouth to yours and kissing you deeply which had you tasting yourself on his tongue. 

“Open.” He whispered, prompting you to part your lips as he removed his fingers from you; pushing them into your mouth and watching with dark eyes as you sucked them clean. “Good girl.” You moaned at his praise and hooked your legs around his hips, pulling the man closer to you; reaching down and slipping your hand into his trousers, grasping his hard length and stroking gently. The quiet groan that escaped him had you getting wetter between your thighs; his fingers slipping free of your mouth, letting his hand trail down the length of your legs that were wrapped around him. With your free hand you grasped the tie around his neck and used it to pull him down over you, kissing him which he reciprocated immediately; tugging your hand out of his trousers and undoing them himself, freeing his hard member that brushed against the inside of your thigh. “Look what you did to me.” He whispered hotly above your mouth, making you shiver in anticipation and see the smirk that graced his lips. 

“Please.” You whimpered, staring up into his dark eyes as your fingers easily popped the buttons of his shirt; allowing you to touch the newly exposed warm skin of his chest. “Percival.” You moaned as he teased you, running the tip of his length against your wet entrance; shifting yourself to press closer only to have the man firmly hold you where you were.

“Patience (y/n).”

“Hypocrite.” You mumbled, scowling up at him lightly which had him chuckling; stroking the side of your face fondly before pushing forward and shoving his full length into you with no warning. The loud cry that burst from your lips was cut short as his large hand clamped down over your mouth, pausing for a few moments as he listened out to see if anyone had heard; giving you a chastising look once he was satisfied no one was coming, prompting you to tug his hand away from your face. “That was your fault.” You hissed, catching the brief smirk that curved his lips. “Anyway, don’t tell me you don’t like me being loud; you love it when I’m in your bed.” He groaned and gave you a light scowl, trailing his hand back up to your face and pushing his thumb past your lips; prompting you to take it into your mouth.

“You tease me, sweetheart. But that’s exactly where you’re going to be tonight.”

“So you’re saying we’re not going to be getting any sleep tonight?” you commented around his thumb, making him tug it out and brush the pad of it over your bottom lip.

“Maybe a couple of hours.” He smiled as you moaned softly when he slowly began thrusting into you; going deep but barely letting himself brush against your soft spot. “How does that sound?”

“Perfect.” You breathed, locking eyes with him as he leant over you once more; pressing his forehead to yours as he continued the slow even movements. Your hands grasped at his warm sides while your feet hooked around the back of his thighs, keeping him close and driving him deeper into you; forcing your moans to be quiet as he finally pushed against your g-spot dead on, squeezing your eyes shut at the pleasurable feeling.

“Keep your eyes open.”

“I can either stay quiet or open my eyes. You can’t have both.” You groaned, hearing him chuckle and thrust slightly harder; making you bite down on your lip before he tugged it free and placed his palm over your mouth once more.

“Open your eyes.” Doing as you were told you saw him looking intensely at you, causing your whole body to tingle because of it. “I’m going to fuck you hard and you’re going to scream into my hand, understand?”

“Mhm.” You hummed, nodding and releasing a small muffled cry as he suddenly started thrusting hard and fast; hitting your spot every time he pushed back into you. His hand was clamped down hard enough to muffle your loud moans, but the both of you were still able to hear them due to your close proximity. Your fingers dug into his sides before you slid your hands to his back, raking your nails down his muscled back and hearing him groan by your ear as his body covered yours completely; not faltering his thrusts once.

“God, you always feel so good.” He breathed, reaching his free hand down to where your bodies were connected and rubbing quick circles on your throbbing clit which had you squirming underneath him; moaning into his palm and clutching onto the man tighter. “You gonna cum for me?” he said lowly, making you nod as he positioned his face directly in front of yours; locking eyes with his dark irises as you felt your orgasm fast approaching. He pressed harshly down on your sensitive bud while simultaneously thrusting against your soft spot, sending your release washing over you for a second time; screaming in pleasure into his hand which only just managed to muffle the sound. He groaned deeply and thrusted hard a couple more times before ejaculating into you as you continued to contract around him, prolonging your orgasm before he slumped onto you lightly; letting his hand slip from your face and freeing your mouth, pressing an affectionate kiss to your lips as he remained still inside of you.

“I love you.” You breathed, catching the smile that graced his lips before his face nuzzled into the side of your neck; kissing you softly there before lifting his head to look at you.

“I love you too.” He said quietly, brushing a few strands of hair away from your face; pulling his softening member out of you which caused you to mewl softly at the feeling. “You are so beautiful.” Your cheeks flushed lightly at the way his gaze dragged over you, tucking himself back into his trousers before grabbing your hands to help you off his desk; quickly wrapping an arm around your waist to catch you when your legs gave out as soon as you stood on them. 

“You made my knees weak.” You laughed lightly, tilting your head back to look up at him as he chuckled; using the opportunity to button his shirt back up for him and fixing his tie. “I think I’m okay now, handsome.” You smiled, feeling him cautiously letting you go and finding that you could once more stand on your own.

“You may have to take the day off work tomorrow once I’m done with you tonight.” He remarked with a smirk, causing your eyes to roll at him before watching as he got down on his knees and picked up your previously discarded panties; prompting you to lift your feet off the floor respectively once you realised he was putting them back on you. You could feel his fingers brushing over your skin as he pulled the item of clothing up your legs; eventually getting them on you all the way and retracting his arms from under your dress, standing up once more.

“I’ll see you tonight.” You said, stretching up on your toes and landing a short but sweet kiss to his lips; causing them to curve upwards into a small smile. 

“I look forward to it.” He chuckled, running his hand affectionately down your back as you turned and made your way to the door; flashing the man a grin over your shoulder as you unlocked it before walking out and heading towards your own office, the smile on your face refusing to go away for the rest of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed!   
> \- Steph x


End file.
